


Homestuck Blurbs and One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Poetry, Feels, Lemon, Lyricstuck, MY HEART HURTS NOW, Multi, Ouch, Pepsicola, Poetry, Roleplay, Sadstuck, Smut, Song Lyrics, Vent Writing, cherrycola, cherrypepsicola - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, fantasprite - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of some one shots, lyrical based stories, Rp opening paragraphs, and some other crap I feel like also adding in this. All warnings will be listed at the top so be sure to look at those before reading, because it won't be my fault if you didn't read it and get offended. They're there. Just open your eyes. Gosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Basically this is what the description says.  I think this will basically be a place to put my short little blurbs of writing that I feel like sharing with others. So yeah. Enjoy I guess...

 

Feedback is appreciated. Also, if you know of any good songs with good lyrics in them that you might want to see me write as a lyrical story, please do feel free to comment the name of the song, and I will take a look at it.

 

Contents:

-DaveKat RP Openings

-Fantasprite RP Openings

\- "Mad Wold" Lyricstuck- Davekat


	2. DaveKat Roleplay Openings

This chapter will be updated as more are written. 

 

Fairytale Davekat Rp

Dave Strider, the Knight of Time, just went out on an adventure. He had no duties in Prospit today, so he figured why not. He had never imagined that such an adventure would bring him to where he was now. He was holding the Alternian Prince in his hands.

Somehow, this small troll thought it was a good idea to travel through the woods alone, somehow getting his usual crowd of guards to stop following him around for a while. He'd gotten himself in trouble with a pack of hellhounds making its rounds through the forest in search of something to kill. And of course, when they happened across the small troll, they were certain that his smallness was an easy target.

Luckily, Dave was already hunting down the beasts by I suppose you could say strange coincidence. The knight was far too fond of the prince to let anything happen to him. He'd been in contact with the short troll ever since he was seven, making that eleven years ago and him eighteen years of age. He supposed that it would serve as a proper form of payment for all the years he was sure he annoyed the hell out of the Alternian.

As the rest of the living- but barely- hellhound trotted or limped away, Dave smirked and scooped up the prince in his arms bridal style. For the moment, he did not worry about all the social and royal rules he was breaking by doing such a thing. He had a couple scratches all over himself from when the hellhounds managed to somehow overpower his swordsmanship, but other than that, he was the same mischievous Strider that loved to relentlessly tease the troll. "Dave Strider to the rescue~!" he hummed to the troll. 

\------------------ 

 

Bet Rp (Prince/servant style)

Karkat stared at Dave with expressionless eyes. Sure, he had won the bet that he had made with Dave. He just wasn't sure that he was quite comfortable with the reward for doing so.

Dave had made a bet that he couldn't be nice to John for an entire hour. He said that whoever won the bet got to have the other as a servant for the next day. Karkat had tried to duck out, claiming that the whole thing was incredibly stupid and not worth his time, to which Dave came back and teased him for being scared. Begrudgingly, Karkat accepted the bet, just wanting Dave to shut the hell up about it.

Dave looked at Karkat, kneeling at the side of his chair, dressed in some weird get up he insisted on putting on, looking a bit frustrated and pouty. Karkat rolled his eyes. "I'm not going along with your stupid shit that you backed me into. Whatever is going through that fucked up think pan of yours, it's not happening."

Dave gave him a strange look, something in his eyes flickering, but he couldn't quite decipher what it meant. He gave Dave a strange look back. "What the hell is that face for?" he asked the blonde, crossing his arms.


	3. FantaSprite Roleplay Openings

This chapter will be updated as more are written.

 

Angel/ Demon Fantaspirite

Dirk had gone missing for a while. He and Dirk were demon hunters. It was a dangerous job. Only problem was, Jake had never told Dirk that he was actually an angel. And that under his green jacket? A pair of soft, six foot wide wings. It was hard to hide for a while, but Dirk was never touchy enough with him to ever feel the lumps under the jacket. In fact, the only thing they had done that was even remotely romantic was the small and quick peck on the lips he had received before splitting up to hunt for demons. That was the first time Jake ever realized the mortal returned his feelings for Jake.

And so now, about a week and a half later, Jake was still worried out of his mind for the tall blonde. He had even gone as far as to reprogram the other's robot, which terrified him, to hunt him down. And that took a hell of a lot of work. It had tried to kill him, being programed to kill anything thats not human. But now he was safe... Ish.

What Jake didnt know was that Dirk had been attacked, and turned into a demon. And now he was being followed by the newly transformed, and hungry, demon.

"D-Dirk! Where are you?!" The robot had stopped in the general area Dirk was in, leaving Jake to look around cautiously, pistols in hand. He was bandaged up a bit, from his fights with the robot. He looked around with big, scared emerald eyes, and his voice was shaky as he called out.

\--------------

Soulmate Rp Fantasprite

Jake thought it was odd that he hadn't met his soulmate by now. But he supposed that was just the way things worked. He would often stare in a mirror and admire his eyes. With one emerald green eye and one amberish bronze eye, he would look at the flecks of color in each on and wonder which eye was his. He knew that it would only be when he met his soulmate that he would know which was his. But after a while, as he got into his senior year of highschool, he noticed that he was the only one without a soulmate. So he started to wear colored contacts to hide his mismatched eyes in shame.

Here he was, now coming back from winter break and making his way to school. He shivered, hugging himself as he trudged through the snow. "Golly... It's cold..." He murmured to himself. He must have gotten distracted, because next thing he knew he was running into the back of a tall, spiked haired blonde. He stumbled back onto his butt, the snow starting to seep into the fabric. He squeaked and quickly stood up. "O-oh! S-sorry there mate!" 

\--------------

((TW: Blood))

Convictstuck RP

Jake gave a sick smile to the guards outside his cell, eyes wide as he smirked. He started chewing on his fingers, listening to the sickening crunch as his teeth broke his skin, red liquid dripping into his mouth. He licked the blood from the bite, liking the iron taste of his blood, before resuming with his biting. The guards shivered. No one liked guarding Jake English. Everyone knew he insane. Not that they really cared of course, but it always made their stomachs churn when they saw his psychotic habits. At least he wasn't screaming and yelling at them today. But that wouldn't likely last long. Some of the guards pitied English. His friends had been killed in cruel ways in front of his eyes and tortured. And thats when he snapped and killed their murderer. And once he was done, he wasnt the same. He had a taste for blood now. He killed six others before they finally caught him. Not to mention he had killed his last cellmate. The bastard had tried messing with him, doubting his skill and trying to rape him. But Jake easily snapped his fragile little neck.

There was a clatter as the cell door opened. A blonde was shuffled in.

"Don't kill this one this time, English" a guard growled.

And then they were gone, leaving the spiky haired blonde and him in the room. He looked at the other, reading the name sewn on his jumpsuit. Strider. He chewed his fingers still with a wider smirk. Oh, this might be fun. Lots of fun...

\--------------

Demonstuck DirkJake rp

It was definitely difficult for Dirk, growing up as a demon. He and his brother were always on the run from demon hunters. One of the most notorious demon hunters? Jake English.

Jake had vowed to kill the Strider brothers. They were both the most ruthless, manipulative demons in existence. But rumor had it that one of the brothers was starting to change alliances. The trick, however, was finding out which one. If they could find out which one.

Jake got lucky on one of his hunts. He was able to catch the older Strider brother, who went by the name Dirk. And now he had Dirk chained to the wall of his basement by a tight collar. The demon boy had a temper ever since he had gotten there. Every time Jake went down there, he'd thrash and hiss and growl at the hunter. It really got on his nerves at first, but eventually got used to it. After having had him in the basement for a couple days, Dirk seemed to calm down a little, so he decided to question the demon for information. He needed to know if he had stumbled upon the right brother. If Dirk was indeed changing alliance, he could possibly lead him to the demon camp, which was always changing location.

Jake kneeled just out of reach of the demon, looking into his orangish red eyes with a hard, stern expression. He thought about how he would approach the situation and ask the tricky demon for the information he wanted. Dirk looked into Jake's emerald green eyes, and smirked a little. He knew what the demon hunter wanted. The question was, mess with him? Or maybe tell the truth? 

\--------------

Prince of Heart rp

Dirk was known as the Prince of Heart in his kingdom. He was expected to do great things in his kingdom. However, despite his title, he was a cruel ruler.   
It was almost as if Dirk had no heart. He had no passion in what he did. He always wore a stoic expression. His words were blunt and sharp. His eyes were cold and piercing. He much hated to talk to anyone. However, his father had assigned him a member of the royal guard to watch over and guide him. They called him Jake English. Dirk called him a pain in the ass.   
Jake had never minded taking care of the prince. In fact, he always believed there was more to him than he let on. While he knew that he was often harsh and hurtful with his words, it mustve been hard to run a kingdom in which everyone wished him dead. In fact, that was the reason he was assigned to protect him. There were many assassins that were trying to kill Dirk at the moment. While it was his job to keep this from happening, he had realized he had started to develop feelings for the Prince of Heart.   
However, as Dirk watched the brunette Brit enter the room as he sat upon his throne, that he was one if the only people he actually looked forward to conversing with. Not that it meant anything to a boy with such a cold heart. He looked to the boy with sharp eyes. "What do you want?!" He snapped with impatience.

\--------------

Depressed Dirk Rp

To any other person, love seemed to be something that was not incredibly difficult. Sure there were ups and downs. But to Dirk, love seemed to be something just out of his reach, something that he was unable to grasp. He often feared that he would grow up alone, and that no one would ever love him. Dirk kept the sadness burried down deep within him as he went on through his day, but it got harder and harder to hide it. Eventually he stopped hanging out and going out partying with his friends. Jake, however, had been noticing Dirk's changed behavior. Roxy, Jane, Dirk, and himself were supposed to go out to a party downtown, but Dirk backed out last minute. Jake decided to check on his blonde friend, backing out of the party as well.

Dirk was snuggled up in a blanket on the couch, tears on his face as he was having another depressive episode. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "G-go a-away." He yelled, his voice cracking as he shrank into his blanket more.


	4. ~Mad World~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DaveKat Lyricstuck

_All around me are familiar faces_   
_Worn out places, worn out faces_   
_Bright and early for their daily races_   
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Karkat looked around at the faces of all his friends. Somehow, all twelve of his friends seemed to have made it through Sgrub so far. But he couldn't help but notice how gloomy everyone was getting. Even after having reunited with the humans, there were few that were happy, or that pretended to be happy. And yet everyday, they all made their way out of bed, trying to figure out what they could do in their lives.

But this was a doomed timeline. And it was only getting more difficult to get out of bed. Getting more difficult to face the day with even the slightest sliver of optimism. Because when nothing you do can change the fact that you are doomed to float through space on a desolate asteroid, what was there to do?

What was the reason to live?

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_   
_No expression, no expression_   
_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_   
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Dave knew all too well that this was a doomed timeline.

But the worst thing about this timeline?

They were all due to die tomorrow at the hands of their universe being ripped apart, as another timeline was being written over theirs. They will no longer have existed. Choices made in the past would be rewritten to change their outcome. Lots of things would be different. But it left uncertainty. Would it hurt, as they faded into nonexistence? Would their new timeline remember them? But it also raised new questions. How many times has this happened before? Is this the first time? But then there was also the ache. The ache to want to keep existing. The feeling of wanting to be important- more than just a failed timeline. Dave didn't want to be a failure anymore. He had already failed his bro... now he had to watch as everyone else suffered as they faded away...

No one was taking it well. John hadn't come out of his room. He hadn't seen most of the trolls. That's when Karkat approached Dave with a worried face.

"Dave, where is everyone? Where have they all gone?"

Dave felt pity for the small troll's oblivious nature and obvious ignorance. He supposed this was normal... or perhaps Karkat simply didn't want to accept the facts. Who would, when there is nothing you can do to change them? He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes, but he supposed it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. "We're all going to die tomorrow..." he said softly, a small crack in his voice as some tears slipped down his face. 

_And I find it kinda funny_   
_I find it kinda sad_   
_The dreams in which I'm dying_   
_Are the best I've ever had_

Dave wished this was one of these times in which he saw himself dying before him. When one of his alternate timelines popped out through one of his time traveling missions and was mortally injured in one way or another. But he shook the thought out of his head. No. He wished no such thing.

Never before had he actually realized that perhaps this was their final thoughts before they died, as they looked at his current self, thinking " _No one will miss me. I'm from a failed timeline, and no one will ever come to recognize my existence..._ "

Karkat tried to sleep off his thoughts however. He wished not to think about any of it much in his final hours. He wished that it were all a dream. That perhaps he was still in one of his night terrors. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept trying to sleep, he'd wake up at some point to find that this was just some really long dream, and that he could go on being a leader and figuring out what to do from there.

But even still, with the cruel fate being reality, Karkat got horrifying night terrors. Because even in one's final hours, the shadows of one's mind still lurk, even without much light to cast the shadows in the first place. The less light there is, the darker and more widespread a shadow will become.

_I find it hard to tell you_   
_I find it hard to take_   
_When people run in circles_   
_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

Karkat slowly wandered into Dave's room, hugging his baggy sweatshirt tightly to himself. There was not much time remaining, them both being up in the early hours of the morning. The night might as well have been hell and back for them. It was no secret what all the pained screams and thumps on the floor were. It was no secret about why everyone seemed to have receded into their own little corners of their mind. Because the truth was, some of them had already ceased to exist by their own choice.

Dave supposed he understood. Sometimes it felt better to know that the end you met was a result of your decision rather than something forced upon you and out of your control. It was almost tempting for Dave to do the same. But Dave was on his bed when Karkat came in.

"Dave... could we... maybe... talk? I know we weren't the greatest, as you humans call it... friends... but... it's really lonely." His voice was quiet. It was missing of any harshness and bitterness that was usually in his voice. He sounded... vulnerable. Perhaps even as far as to say, saddened.

Dave nodded and patted the spot on the bed next to him. He was somewhat relieved to find that he wasn't alone. 

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_   
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_   
_And I feel the way that every child should_   
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Karkat, after a couple moments of silence, leaned into Dave. He had waited such a long time to do such a thing. He, more than ever, was regretting never showing his flushed feelings for the other sooner. And it was now of all times that he wondered if the new timeline would be the same way. Would he still have flushed feelings for Dave in that universe? Or not? He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think of the fact that perhaps Karkat wouldn't have feelings for Dave in the new timeline. He didn't want to imagine life without Dave. He couldn't...

"Dave?" the small troll inquired with a smooth, collected, and calm voice that rang with confidence.

The blonde boy looked down at Karkat, after having adjusting himself so that he was comfortably hugging Karkat close to him. Perhaps if the situation wasn't as dark and morbid as it was, he might have been happy, and maybe even blushing. Maybe he was blushing, and the little to no light he had in his room at the moment was just concealing it well. He gave Karkat a look that told him that he was listening and that the troll had his full attention.

"Do you think... when the versions of ourselves meet... do you think they'll be like us now?" He asked softly, his pointed ears slanting downwards.

Dave was a little taken aback by the question. "What do you mean Kitkat?" he asked in a gentle tone as he brought Karkat onto his lap.

Karkat pursed his lips, and his upper pointed teeth hung over his bottom lip for a moment as he pondered a way in which to explain his question to the blonde. "Well... do you think you and I will still have the feelings we do for one another?"

_Went to school and I was very nervous_   
_No one knew me, no one knew me_   
_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_   
_Look right through me, look right through me_

Dave immediately pushed past the fact that Karkat just willingly and openly admitted to loving Dave. He wanted to spend as much time with Karkat as he could with what they had left. He pulled the other even closer so that he could feel the warmness of the small troll against his chest, then kissed his forehead.

"I wish I knew Karkat... I'd like to think that they will... that we will... because when two people love each other... I don't think it's that easy to ignore..."

He gently started to run his fingers through Karkat's raven black hair lovingly. The small troll purred very softly with temporary content. It was in that moment that everything going on was forgotten. The morbidity was ignored, and they gently started to share small, passionate, but gentle kisses. Nothing rough, or intense. Just soft signs of affection that showed that their intentions were pure and real. It was perhaps in that moment of realized mutual affections in which they were the happiest they had ever been.

But perhaps it was also the saddest they had ever been. Both boys, although not openly saying anything about the matter, were quietly thinking to themselves. What would have become of their relationship if they had chosen to reveal their feelings earlier on. They reminisced their decisions.

And although they didn't say it out loud, they both knew they had fucked up. They had royally fucked up their one chance at life. Life is too short to not take the chance of love... it was just too bad they realized this too late. 

_And I find it kinda funny_   
_I find it kinda sad_   
_The dreams in which I'm dying_   
_Are the best I've ever had_

Soon dawn came. Dave and Karkat, curled up and snuggling in some blankets Dave had pulled on top of them, blinked in the light of morning. Neither of them had slept of course, wanting to spend every moment they could with the love of their life. No, they blinked in the realization that doomsday was soon to be upon them.

As Dave started to sit up, Karkat clung tightly to Dave.

"No... Dave... please..." he begged softly, voice cracking with fear, "Can we please stay like this... until..."

Dave nodded with a soft expression in understanding, not wanting to make Karkat go on and possibly start crying. He could already see the panic in the troll's face, and it was everything he had to keep his own tears at bay. He couldn't lose Karkat... not now...

Dave laid back down with Karkat, who in return gave the blonde's jawline a kiss. The human boy closed his eyes as he tried to focus only on the moment, despite the fact that he could already feel his limbs going numb.

The world was fading to white, and soon it was just Dave and Karkat left alone in the void. They both looked at each other with teary eyes and small, sorrow filled smiled. And at the same time, they both whispered something ever so softly, so that each other could only just barely hear.

"I love you..."

And they faded into nothing.

_I find it hard to tell you_   
_I find it hard to take_   
_When people run in circles_   
_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

In a paralell universe, the one that wrote over the preexisting universe, Dave and Karkat met for the first time. They exchanged cold glares of hatred. But it was for a moment in which they felt a strange pang in their chests.

 _"Woah... what the hell? Why are my emotions all fucked up around the little angry midget?"_ Dave wondered to himself as he rubbed his arm slowly. It was strange. It was weird... almost as if.... no. Could he be  _in love_? How silly... no. That couldn't be it.

 _"Why the hell is my thinkpan feeling weird and why is my heart beating quicker?"_  Karkat thought with a frown to himself. He could only describe it as one thing. Flushed feelings. But no! They just met! And the other obviously hated him!

Something tried to warn them to tell each other their emotions. Not to delay. A little voice in both of the boy's heads told them to just take the chance. That life was too short not to try and take a risk as bold as love. To seek the reward as sweet and pleasurable as love might provide them. The love that they both searched for.

But both the troll and the human chose to push the warning out of their minds, and to ignore it. And so they went on, silently suffering in the coldness of the unknown, never to know whether the other reciprocated their feelings.

_Enlarging your world_   
_Mad world_


End file.
